Oatmeal
thumb|Oatmeal overload.Oatmeal was a type of cereal made from oat grain, combined with milk and heated. Montgomery Scott ( ), Miles O'Brien, Jake Sisko, and Chakotay were known to enjoy oatmeal. ( , }}) Nog once filled Odo's bucket with oatmeal and fooled Jake into believing he had spilled the unformed Changeling all over him. ( ) Leonard McCoy once called Montgomery Scott an "oatmeal-headed Scotsman." ( ) It can be made into cookies. ( ) Oatmeal is one of the ingredients in haggis. ( ) It can be used to make paper. ( ) History In 2153, Charles Tucker III and Hoshi Sato tasted a bowl of pisarko made by Trant Neesa. They expected it to taste like oatmeal, but the bland mixture of sugars and starches just tasted weird to them. ( }}) In 2270, a food processor computer malfunctioned aboard the , becoming obsessed with oatmeal. During its efforts to draw more power and produce more of the food, it attempted to redirect warp engine power into a Jefferies tube. An ensign newly assigned to the ship discovered its tampering, and his efforts to repair the computer buried him in oatmeal. ( ) :In two alternate endings of the ensign's struggles with the food processor, he was killed. In 2270, Montgomery Scott and Leonard McCoy debated whether the breakfasts they'd been served during a conference on Starbase 10 were more like oatmeal or grits. Scott's aunt Amelia cooked excellent oatmeal, whereas McCoy's grandmother made excellent grits. Both thought it an insult to their relatives to call it either. ( ) In 2279, Pavel Chekov and Gwen Thee shared a bowl of oatmeal on Belle Terre. ( |Rough Trails}}) In the 2280s, Stephen Garrovick tried to imagine his prison gruel was oatmeal. ( ) In 2352, Robin Lefler enjoyed oatmeal. She preferred it less lumpy, the way her father Charles Lefler made it. Her mother Morgan Primus cooked it lumpier. ( ) In 2353, during a hiking trip on Mars, Cheb Packer and Kathryn Janeway searched their backpacks for oatmeal packets, but had forgotten to bring them. ( ) In 2354, a replicator on Pelios Station made Benjamin Sisko an oatmeal bar enriched with vitamins, which he thought tasted awful. ( ) For breakfast on Sarindar one morning, Sonya Gomez was forced to eat a bowl of cold oatmeal because she didn't have a working stove. ( ) In 2372, Neelix attempted to recreate oatmeal aboard with limited rations. The result, based on Tom Paris's description, was unsatisfactory to Kathryn Janeway. ( ) B'Elanna Torres desired oatmeal or a sandwich for lunch one day, after many hours of repair work to Voyager. ( ) In 2377, Suzi Powell brought Raynr Sleven a bowl of oatmeal for lunch. He was recuperating from injury and suggested a bland food, but he thought it was delicious. ( ) Personal tastes * Carol Abramowitz: with raisins ( ) * Jeremy Grayson: with extra cinnamon and raisins ( ) * Carol Marcus: with cinnamon, her favorite breakfast ( ) * Mattkah: covered with honey ( ) * William T. Riker: with cinnamon ( ) * Lian T'su: steaming hot ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * * * * Rough Trails}} * * * References * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * External links * * Category:earth foods